For the Love of Rocky
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: I think the title speaks for itself, but I don't want to spoil it, plus I'm bad at summaries, so you check it out and you give me a summary. I will say it involves Rocky. Please, read & review, I enjoy feedback.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters because they belong to the wonderful Richard O'Brien.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this two weeks ago and was going to wait until after I was finished with Wicked Game, which won't be for a very long time, but I admit, great minds think alike when I read **Unlucky-Amulet's **story, which was amazing by the way, so I decided why not and plus it gives you guys something to read while I write more chapters for Wicked Game since this weekend I didn't have time to write anything between cleaning the house and then going over my parents' house for Easter. Enjoy!

* * *

_**For the Love of Rocky**_

She lay in his embrace, curled up against his naked flesh, content for the moment since their appetites were quite insatiable. She finally had her own room, no more sharing with Columbia or her brother, although she would still seek him out in the middle of the night to cuddle with. Right now she was entertaining another guest, an Adonis, the muscle man dubbed Rocky. She had never sought to be unfaithful to her brother willingly because most of the time with Frank you were an unwilling participant, a toy to be used and then thrown away for another time. Some days she didn't mind, but other times she wished he'd leave her be. She wished he or Columbia would bring home playmates since they scared off that young couple a year ago. They all did a good job of faking their deaths even Rocky who they weren't sure would understand or be capable of pretending. Frank and Riff's experiments with the Earthlings over the course of the three years they had been on this disgusting planet full of light had proven fruitful especially the one that happened a year ago. In reality Frank and Riff didn't hate each other, they disliked one another, but had respect for the other since one wanted the power of a planet while the other envious of the power he could create with science. A prince and a general as well as head scientist of their planet, plotting tests to try on unsuspecting Earthlings until they had their fill or until the Queen summons her precious little boy to come home.

She snuggled closer to Rocky planting soft kisses on his chest and he squeezed her butt, she smirked at his eagerness. They didn't start this way, she felt sorry for the poor creature who was later tossed aside and given a new room on the third floor. When Frank wasn't busy using him and when Columbia wasn't playing with him like he was a giant baby doll or a stray animal that needed to be loved, she'd visit the creature. She befriended him and began talking to him when she felt she couldn't talk to anyone else. He'd listen and try to say something, but he couldn't, well not quite, he could sing, yet he was sick of doing that from what Columbia put him through. Those two acted like siblings and she wondered if they had fooled around, probably, but she didn't care that was their business. She always felt like a mother to them, even though she wasn't that much older than Columbia, she was always cleaning up after them and scolding them. That girl loved causing mischief which would lead her to scold Rocky, too, because as usual he'd follow whatever the groupie did. She decided to teach him wrong from right, how to talk, and other skills he may need, he was her baby. He had grown, shown improvement since he had been born, and was now able to think for himself.

It had been three months ago when she slept in her own room for the first time and wasn't expecting anyone when she exited her bathroom clad in a skimpy robe, but there he was sitting at the end of her bed, crying.

"Rocky, what's wrong?"

She sat down next to him and wrapped and arm around him.

"Frank doesn't love me."

"What makes you say that?"

"I overheard him tell Riff Raff that he was bored and wanted to create a new creation, a better model than me."

"Even if that's true, he loves you."

"He only loves me for my body."

"Frank is a spoiled narcissistic bastard, he's superficial."

"Do you love me, Magenta?"

"Yes, you are my friend."

"But not like how you love your brother?"

"No, not like that."

"I bet you I could make you love me like how you love Riff Raff."

"I bet you can't."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her, it was sweet and gentle. She pulled away, for once out of being timid, and stood up. He followed, watching her as she headed towards the bathroom to finish a few things when he grabbed her from behind. She gasped from the fright, but began melting as he ravished her neck with fiery kisses and felt his hands on her belt. He quickly untied her robe and pulled it off leaving her exposed. He turned her around to face him and he let out a gasp at how beautiful she was. He reached out for her and for a few moments she let him caress every inch of her body, he was very curious. She instinctively took over and led him back to the bed where she offered herself to him to see if he could prove his bet.

She had to admit he was an excellent lover and after their first explosive time together, he began to want her everyday, he wanted to feel love and she was the closest thing. He used to surprise her in her room for their little romps, but he became just as spontaneous as her brother and the prince like in the storage closet, the kitchen, the laundry room, even in Frank's throne, and against the jukebox. The one thing she noticed with him was that he was always gentle with her as if she were fragile, it was different from what she was used to, but she didn't mind. He always tried harder than the first time they had united their bodies and at the end of their amazing lovemaking he'd always ask the same question,

"Do you love me more than a friend?"

Her response had never wavered,

"Not yet."

Yet how could she not, he was her baby, in a sense she molded him into a gentle, decent being that had a libido that didn't quit.

In the present moment she reached up and caught his lips in a kiss, he smiled, responding back. When he had stolen enough breath to make her breathless he began kissing his way down to her neck, then whispered,

"Do you love me more than a friend?"

"Maybe."

"That's a start."

She laughed and he rolled her onto her back, a signal that he wanted more as she complied. They may be toys to the prince, but to each other there was a more valuable bond that the prince would never know or understand.


End file.
